


Wishing For a Touch

by akamine_chan



Category: Whiskey Echo
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollie lays back on his cot, under the mosquito netting, drowsing in the heat of the evening and restless with pent-up sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing For a Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Malnpudl on Valentine's Day 2008

Rollie lays back on his cot, under the mosquito netting, drowsing in the heat of the evening and restless with pent-up sexual tension. There haven't been many opportunities on this mission and he's been content with his hand. But sometimes...

He images someone on their knees in front of him. Man or woman, it doesn't matter, he's never been too picky about that. What matters is that they're touching him, sliding their hands up and down his legs, slowly stroking. His dick starts to harden and he rubs at it through the fabric of his shorts, still feeling that imaginary touch.

He unzips and takes himself in hand, letting his imagination continue the fantasy. The hands are rough and callused and make him shiver as they move up toward his crotch, sliding under the fabric of his shorts to fondle his balls, to caress his cock, to run fingernails over the sensitive skin at the crease of his thighs.

Biting his lip, he comes moments later, wishing the touch had been real.

-fin-


End file.
